A Father's Love
by RoyalLovers1418
Summary: Darien Shields is a multimillionaire bahelor.when he found twin babies on his door step that changed his life forever. Serena Tsukino hasn't talked to her former fiancee in 5 years now she is hired as his nanny.Have the old sparks died? Read to find out!
1. The crying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon tear**

**A/N: the first chaps. will be a little on the short side by it will get better. So any way on with the story**

**Chapter 1**

The shrill cries woke him.

Multimillionaire bachelor Darien Shields rolled over in bed and listened.

_What the hell_ he though. It couldn't be the television since his twin brother Andrew, and Andrew's new wife Mina, were on an extended honeymoon.

Beside the sound of the TV wouldn't reach his suite of rooms.

None of the staff at the house he shared with his brother would dare turn on the TV while on duty.

And gauging from the sky's pale light it was just barely 6:00 a.m. Stupid cats he decided.

Despite the garners attempts, strays had obviously gotten onto the grounds again and were fighting.

Darien pushed out of bed and cursed it was too damn early and he was too damn tired to be messing around with some dumb cats.

Swinging his bare legs over the edge of the bed, his toes sank into the lush tan carpet. He slid his feet into slippers and grabbed his silk robe, shrugging it on his paisley shorts.

He doubted anyone was up yet. However in a house this size you could never be sure

about running into the staff.

So it was safer to take these precautions. As he walked to the balcony, he rubbed a weary hand over his face. This was NOT how he liked to be awakened this early in the morning.

He had a hard day ahead of him and a hell of a hard one yesterday at Shields inc.

He was planning two more store openings across the country and with Drew gone; all the extra work fell on him. Not that he was upset with him for taking an extended honeymoon.

Andrew had had a ruff two years ever since his wife Rita died.

After that he had begun to see a grief therapist, Mina, who was now, is wife.

Darien had held down the fort for the past two years what did a few more weeks matter?

Padding down the balcony stairs, Darien followed the iron railing around the corner, he stopped dumb founded and stared in amazement.

"Sarah!" It was his housekeeper's fault. It just had to be.

"Sarah, where are you!" He continued to stared dumb founded rooted at the spot until he hear hurried footsteps.

"Oh, mercy," the housekeeper said. Her gasp told him he'd been wrong. "Do you have grandkids?" "Certainly not. You know my husband and I wouldn't keep that a secret."

She stood by him and stared too. "Well do something!" he finally said. "Like what?" she asked. "You're a woman. Don't you know what to do about these things?" "That's a sexist remark, Mr. shields."

Realizing she didn't intend to move from her position as an observer, he stepped forward. The sounds stopped. He raised an eyebrow and peered inside a laundry basket which contained two toddlers.

_Oh fuck_ he thought. "Well?" Sarah prodded. He shot her a look to tell her to mind her tongue and took another step forward. "They're sorta small, aren't they?"

"I guess but you would know better than me." He looked over his shoulder and gave her a piercing look. "And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sarah had been with the household since Darien was five so his scowl didn't faze her in the least. Plopping her hand on her hips, she replied, "What do you think I mean? They look just like……. look, there's a note." Darien plucked the piece of paper off the side of the laundry basket and began to read:

Dear Darien,

I had no one else to eave them with. I'm in trouble, and have to leave. I know you'll take good care of them and love them for me. Please don't tell anyone this secret. I've always thought they looked like my knight in shining armor. I've never forgotten you. Thank you. You're a kind man.

P.S. Meet Darien Alan and Madeline Renee.

Darien stared in disbelief at the note until a giggle from the basket drew his attention.

_Darien and Madeline?_

Two cherubic faces stared back at him. He wasn't sure how old they were but he knew they were too big to be newborns. And the writer of the note was right. They did look like him. They both had dark hair and one had deep blue eyes, hinting at Cajun lineage.

But his?

Impossible! He knew that for certain. He wasn't promiscuous.

"Well Mr. Shields," Sarah said, her voice reeking with disapproval. "Are you just going to leave your kids out here on the porch or bring them into the house?"

She pivoted and marched away before he could answer.

_His kids._


	2. Serena

(A/N sorry for the long wait I've had a lot on my mind lately and couldn't come up with any ideas. And to anyone who doesn't like my story I don't need your shitty comments so don't review. But to all my other loyal reviewers hope you enjoy. P.S. this chapter might suck but this is all I could come up with for now.)

**Chapter2**

_Dear God _he thought _these are not my kids what the heck am I supposed to do with them?_

God didn't answer.

Inching forward, not sure if his nearness would set the kids off, he picked up the two bulky blue-striped bags that sat nearby and the laundry basket that held the two tiny children.

The one with blue orbs for eyes, he thought it was the girl since it had a pink ribbon in its hair, giggled and kicked its feet. The other one chewed on its toe and studied Darien with a serious expression.

"Well, uh, kids, I don't quite understand all this, but for some reason your mommy left you with me. _Obviously she was on crack or worse. _She sounded scared in the note. But don't worry. Hopefully, she'll be back soon because…. to be honest I have no fucking clue what I'm gonna do with you. But maybe we can get along until… until we get this all worked out."

The child with blue eyes as deep as the ocean frowned and released his foot, kicking Darien right in the nose. _Shit, aww damn that hurt_. Darien froze, afraid they'd start to cry again. The child wiggled his toes against Darien's mouth as if offering him a taste. Darien grimaced and stared to move slowly toward the door, deciding the kids would be better off on the floor inside, instead of trying to jam their feet down his throat.

Madeline laughed, which caused the other child to gurgle, too. Relieved that they weren't screaming their asses off at his movements, Darien hurried to the door. "I'm just gonna take you inside now, and sit you down. I bet you're hungry. I am."

He paused at the doors leading into the study that overlooked the balcony. Fumbling, he managed to get the door open and make it inside. "I'm not sure exactly what you eat."

Suddenly, he sniffed, his nose wrinkled in disgust and his eyes narrowed down suspiciously. _Damn it._ "You're still in diapers, aren't you?" Kicking the door closed, he juggled the basket for a firmer grip. "We're gonna have to do something about that God awful smell right now," he said though he wasn't sure what.

Smiling in relief at the accomplishment of getting those two thingies in the house without them crying, he decided maybe this baby stuff wasn't going to be so bad- except for that foul odor emanating from one of them.

Setting the basket down by the sofa, he hollered, "Sarah!" Both children immediately jumped, then burst into tears. The terror any bachelor immediately feels at the sight of such small children had been held at bay- until those awful shrieks. His eyes widened and he reached out and patted first one, then the other's shoulder. Yes, there was no doubt about it, he was in too damn deep with these kids. He needed help. "Sarah! Find me the employment agency's number."

Serena Tsukino ran a hand wearily through the strands of her silky blonde hair, pushing it back from her face. The action did no good, the blunt cut allowed it to fall right back against her smarting jaw.

Adjusting the ice pack, she tired to shuffle the paperwork that she was currently working on, but to no avail. "Why don't you take a break?" her assistant Molly, asked, her lips quirking in exasperation.

"If I'd just been though what you'd been through, I would. I still can't believe you've been temporarily pulled from working with the kids." Serena smiled a weary smile.

"I don't blame Melvin on bit, Molly. True, I did nothing to provoke Johnnie's daddy. He was drunk. But he and his wife are separated, and he doesn't have custody. And what happened was very traumatic for the kids. It's only natural that I step back until everything is settled. At least for the sake of the other kids and their parents. I wouldn't want to stay and risk a censure falling on the day care or the church."

Serena set the ice pack down on the table and pulled out a compacted to examine the swelling. Today had started out a rotten day and had gone straight to hell from there. First thing this morning her stepbrother, Allan (A/N ok I was originally was going to name him Seiya or Diamond but neither of those sound right as a middle name) called, trying to get her to go to a society function with him.

She smiled wryly thinking of their conversation. She rarely went anywhere like that anymore. Still, he knew she did her best to have a forgiving nature and he was always wheedling, trying to get her to do things for him whenever he needed help.

Sometimes she though she'd rather be bitten by a rattler than go to those god damn social events he frequented. These outing always ended in a disaster. It was simply that he wasn't a Christian. They had nothing in common except their parents had married each other when Serena was a preteen.

When she'd managed to avoid a commitment to attending the function with her stepbrother, she had though things were looking up. However, she'd gone out to her car, running late, only to find it wouldn't start. Just her luck.

The water pump had been on its last legs for at least six months and she didn't have the money to pay for a new one. True, she was the director of the local day care in the small town of Haywoodfalls, Mississippi, (A/N I don't think there's even such a place I just made it up) enough to make ends meet.

Disgusted and really pissed off she called a cab, then a mechanic, hoping she could work out some sort of payment plan with him. The mechanic had agreed. But unfortunately for her, George had been driving the cab. George was possible the slowest person in the world. How he kept his license she didn't know. Her usual ten minute trip to work had taken twenty fucking minutes.

Because of that she had been running even later. The chapel service they held for the older kids was therefore late starting, which threw everything else behind. And right into the middle of that had come Johnnie's daddy while she was outside; the dad that had skipped out of town two months ago and left his wife and child destitute. He wanted his boy, as he'd said. She couldn't allow him to take the child and had sent Molly to call the police.

That when she'd been injured. Oh, she didn't think Johnnie's dad had meant to hurt her. He'd only meant to move her aside so he could get to his boy. As far as she knew, Johnnie's father had never been of a violent nature. However, he'd pushed her and in the process he had tripped over one of those damn shrubs that all businesses put out to look nice but only ended up getting in the way.

Trying to stop their fall by counterbalancing, Serena had shoved back against him, but the maneuver hadn't worked. She'd ended up with a table on top of her and he'd ended up going through a plate-glass window.

And some of the children had witnessed the scene. The man was now at the hospital getting stitches—and sobering up—and she was sitting in the office nursing a bruised jaw.

And a temporary removal from the eyes of the parents and kids until her battered face healed. Instead of overseeing the day care for the rest of the week, her pastor, Melvin, had suggested she stick with the paperwork until everything blew over. There had already been two calls from concerned parents—boy, did news travel fast in a small town. Since there was a board meeting scheduled in a few weeks, the pastor suggested they discuss the incident then. But he didn't expect ant trouble. By then any worries would be gone. Melvin had assured her, and she would be able to go back to work with no problems. But she still had to wait that long. It couldn't get any worse.

Of course, looking at her jaw now, Serena saw only a very faint coloring to it. She didn't bruise easily. She knew that from five years ago……….

He eyes still held a slightly dull gaze, no doubt from the pain in her jaw.

"Well, at least you're not losing any pay while you're working in here with me, though you're probably going to be bored to death."

Serena smiled at Molly, knowing she was right. Molly was short no more than five feet and had fiery red hair and green, fitting her Brooklyn heritage . She also possessed the energy on ten people, one of the reasons Serena was so glad to hire her (besides the fact they're really good friends). Serena hated paperwork and was glad when the day-care center had been able to afford a full-time bookkeeper/secretary, taking the burden off Serena's shoulders. Since Serena had helped found the day care, she'd done all the extra work. She could honestly sat it was nice to be the director. Now she worked overseeing so much of what she hadn't particularly loved to do before. The only thing she really missed was working with the kids on a one-to-one basis.

"You're right," Serena told Molly. "I'll be bored to death. I'd go head and take a vacation right now, but I don't want Melvin to think I'm bailing out on him." "How about another job then?" a voice asked.

Both women gasped. Serena's eyes shot to Melvin, who'd just entered the room, afraid to believe what she'd just heard. As if realizing his mistake, he said, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I had a call from a friend who runs an employment agency. We have a mutual friend in need of a temporary nanny….Why don't you come into my office?"

_Temporary nanny? _She shot Molly an odd look and followed the pastor into his office. Once they were seated, he continued, "I didn't mean to blurt that out. Sometime my humor falls flat."

Melvin Jacobs was thirty-two, single, but also single minded in his dedication to his job. He's been enthusiastic four years ago when Serena had approached him about the idea of opening a day-care center in their church. He'd supported her every step of the way. So, Serena knew he didn't mean anything by what he'd said, but was curios anyway about what he'd meant. She sat patiently and waited as he rubbed one hand over his face.

"This is confidential." Melvin leaned forward in the chair, his gaze meeting hers and showing her the seriousness of his statement. "That's why I brought you in here. This is something I _**don't**_ want overheard by anyone." Placing his hands on the desk, he allowed a small smile to ease Serena. "As I said, a friend called the employment agency, needing a nanny. This person requires immediate help at his house. It seems that some kids were abandoned on his doorstep."

Serena's mouth dropped open. "Has he called social services?"

"No. No, there was a note. Um, well, the note intimated that the kids were his, though he completely denies it. He wants to find out what's going on before he does anything with the children. And the first thing he needs is a nanny."

"Why me?"

"He didn't ask for you. He just asked the agency for someone who's not gossipy. I've known you for five years know, Serena," he said, calling her by the mane everyone at church called her. "I've never heard a word of gossip out of you. I feel I can trust you." He leaned slightly forward again, and with earnest eyes added, "I also know you can use the extra money. Not only can you take your paid vacation if you want, but you'll be getting a salary, almost double what you're earning know, while you're on the job there."

"Double?" Serena gaped. She could sure use the money. Her grandmother's medical bills over the last years and a half, and then her funeral, had put Serena in debt. She was barely managing each month, which was ironic, considering her stepbrother was rich. But he'd refused to help their grandmother after she had disowned him. So, it was left to Serena to see to her grandmother's bills now that he was gone. And the taxes were past due on the house her grandmother had left her. She hated the though of losing the place. Yet, now she was being given a possible solution to her dilemma. "Why is he willing to pay so much?" Then another thought crossed her mind. "Just who is he?"

"Discretion is part of his need. And he'd want you to live in. As for who he is…….."

Melvin leaned back and folded his hands across his flat stomach. Why did that gesture make her feel so uneasy?

"It's been a long five years for you, Serena."

Serena knew he was talking about the incident, as she thought of it.

"I've watched you recover from the circumstances, pull your life back together and conquer almost all of your fears. You're a strong woman, willing to work hard at the work God has called you to do by opening this day care. Not only that, but you're devoted in your personal life, too. Sometimes we don't understand the trails we go through, but we have to remember that God lets us go through things that mold us hoe He wants us, into His image."(A/N srry I hope it didn't sound too preachy did it for effect)

"What are you getting at, Melvin?" Nervously, she gripped her damp palmed together in her lap. She didn't like talking about that each time. She had overcome most of what had happened.

That was the catch, though.

Most.

She knew there was still some bitterness and hurt there, but was at a loss how to let go of it.

"Getting on with your life, Serena," the pastor said. "I would never suggest anything that might hurt you. I feel you are ready for this." He paused, then, "The man is rich. I know your ex-fiancé was rich, too. I though this might be the perfect opportunity for you to get out around that social set again and see that not all of them are like your ex fiancé. Since I know this family and would trust them with my own sister, I feel you'd be safe. What do you say?"

Perspiration broke out on Serena's skin. She'd never told her pastor the name of her ex fiancé as she'd started at this church after the fiasco. But her pastor talked about his friends a lot. It couldn't be…it just couldn't be.

Still, she so desperately needed the money before she asked the next question that she was going to take the job. "Who is it?"

"You've heard me talk about Andrew and Darien Shields?" he asked easily.

Her stomach sank to her toes even as she said, "I believe I have."

"Well it seems there's been some sort of mix-up and Darien Shields needs you out there immediately."

Serena smiled. Darien Shields might need someone immediately, but she doubted he was going to appreciate seeing the woman he had jilted five years ago.

Nope, he wasn't going to want to see Serena at all. But her pastor was right. Though he didn't realize it, he was giving her the perfect opportunity to lay her past to rest. Serena took a deep breath. She was going back into the lions den and would come out unscathed this time.

**A/N Well that all for now it took me a while to come up with all this even though it may suck but I promise it will get better later on.**


	3. We meet again

(A/N ok my internet hasn't been working srry but this is a pretty long chapter, enjoy

**A/N ok my internet hasn't been working srry and this is gonna be a really short chapter. And this will be my last update probably until the 1****st**** or after, so enjoy the chapter and Happy Holidays everyone!!**

**Chapter 3**

"Come here, che'rie. Just give me the baby powder and we'll be okay."

Darien Shields, covered from head to toe in white dust, was down on all fours near the edge of the queen-size bed, holding out his hand coaxingly as he peppered his speech with Cajun words, trying to persuade the diaper clad little girl to hand over the dusting powder.

Serena stood at the door holding back a laugh. "No! No! No! No! No!" The toddler accentuated each no with a bounce of her knees and a squeeze of the powder, which puffed out its fine white sheen all over the forest green carpet.

Darien winced, shook his dark glossy hair in exasperation the promptly sneezed when he inhaled the dusty powder that floated in the air. Only a few hours had passed since he'd discovered the children but it felt like a fucking eternity to him.

"Come on che'rie. Just give it to Uncle Darien and let me change your diaper."

"No!" the little girl squealed, then threw the open container at him covering him head to toe with powder and turned, dancing away on her toes toward the bed. _Damn it_ Darien thought bitterly _this suit cost 300 goddamn dollars and know it's ruined._ "Thank you very much," he said bitterness surrounding his voice. He placed his hand on the black comforter to push himself up, but the other twin, who had been trying to pull off his shirt, suddenly decided it was playtime.

"Horsey!" the young boy whooped. With a lunge, he shot forward, landing right in the middle of Darien's back.

"Oooaf!"

Darien went down

Serena burst into peels of laughter. "Felled by your own son, Darien. I'm surprised and you who use to play football."

Darien's head jerked around at the familiar voice and his eyes widened incredulously. "Sere?" he gasped.

"That's right, Darien. At least you remember my name…. or should I say the name _you've _always called me.

**Haha! What do you think Darien's gonna say to her? What do you think Serena gonna say to him? If you have any suggestions I'll be glad to hear them! P.S just because he spoke with Cajun words doesn't mean he is Cajun. Compreday? Oh if I write he was dark skin he just has a really nice tan.**


	4. Suprise!

**A/N: I got so many reviews asking me to hurry and update that I decided I would. But this will be the last chapter until after the 4****th**** of January because I have a project to do that I forgot about and I got a new laptop so all my files have to be transferred!!!! Hope you all had a Happy New year and drank responsibly on New Years Eve. Please forgive me for not updating soon I've had this chapter on my computer since December 31****st**** but I totally for got I didn't post it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooo very, very sorry please forgive me…. again. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!!!**

**Chapter 4**

She strode into the room, gliding into it as if she had every right to be there. Ignoring him, she crossed to where the little girl was lying on the bed, one toe in her mouth, the other foot waving around as she waited for a diaper. Grabbing the diaper bag, Serena pulled out the wipes and then quickly, efficiently cleaned and diapered the child.

_Da_mn Darien thought. He couldn't get over how good Serena looked as he knelt there in the middle of the powder-caked floor.

It had been five years. She hadn't aged, just gotten more exquisite and graceful. Her blonde hair was still in two meatballs on either side of her head, but it looked even more, swaying two and fro with every step she took. She'd filled out a little, was more rounded, softer looking, not as coltish as he remembered. Long, graceful hands worked quickly and expertly to diaper and dress the girl in a pink romper that was in the bag she'd pulled up onto the bed.

Her high cheekbones were slightly flushed with color and her lips were puckered as she made cooing noises to Maddie. Maddie laughed and kicked both feet in approval to whatever Serena had said.

And those eyes.

Her blue eyes stilled sparkled like jewels when she laughed.

Five years and he'd thought never to see her in his house again… His eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here?" he blurted out, realizing he was seeing her in his house and had no fucking clue why.

Serena glanced over her shoulder, a sardonic brow lifted. "I'm changing a diaper, Darien. Don't tell me you've never seen a diaper changed."

Chagrined by her answer, Darien opened his mouth to tell her he knew exactly what the hell she was doing and that was not what he fucking meant, but Serena continued, "The girl doesn't look much like you, but now the boy… My, Darien, he could be your twin, but you already have one of those, don't you?" Her light tone was in contrast to her sudden intense stare at the child.

"They're not mine."

"Oh really?" Serena asked, lifting Maddie in her arms. "And what is this one's name?" she asked, bouncing the little girl on her hip.

"Madeline Renee."

"And the boy?"

"Darien Alan," he replied, suddenly realizing how Serena would take the fact that the boy's first name was the same as his own.

_Damn it _he thought _now I've done it._

"And he's not yours," she said so falsely that Darien flushed. She was always able to goad his temper.

"They are not my god damn kids!" He enunciated each word.

"I see, little Darien," she said, winking at the little boy.

"I've been calling him Little A."

"Little A?" Serena asked before giving Maddie a peck and letting her down on the floor.

"Well, it would seem rather odd to call him Darien, now, wouldn't it?" Darien demanded as she crossed the room.

"I don't know," Serena mused aloud, pausing to tap her chin as if deep thought. Then for the first time she pierced him with those blue orb eyes. "A lot of people name their first born son after themselves."

"He's not my damn firstborn son!"

"Damn, you have another son?" she asked, all innocent.

"I don't have a damn son period! He growled, then took a deep breath. "Look it's hard to explain I woke to what I thought was a cat brawl and found these two at the bottom of the balcony steps near the kitchen.

"I see."

"No. You don't see. I have no idea who they belong to. Though it probably someone who reads those damn rag magazines and believes I'm out to populate half of the damn state of Louisiana."

"You sure it's not the other half that believes your Mr. Perfect?"

He frowned at her words.

"I'm sorry it was only guess."

"I don't know," he finally said, brushing off his pants. "It doesn't really matter. All I can figure out is some woman dropped off her kids hoping I'd give them a better life. For all I know Darien and Maddie aren't their real names."

Both children turned at those words. Serena laughed. "I'd say that's their correct names, all right. Now as to the parentage-

"For the last time, THESE ARE NOT MY GOD DAMN KIDS! he said so forcefully that Serena's eyes widened.

"Don't you go swearing at me Darien Adam Shields. For your information that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Well you already said it two god damn times."

"No. I said the boy looks like you." She smiled. "But if the shoe fits-"

"Things aren't always as they look," he muttered. Serena suddenly lost her smile and her face even paled slightly.

"Don't I know that," she murmured, the air in the room suddenly charged with memories, a time when things hadn't been like what they'd looked.

Darien remembered that time with clarity, and remembered the irrefutable proof that he'd produced to show her he knew she'd been lying to him. Pain that he thought long dead and buried resurfaced, grabbing his heart and giving it an unexpected squeeze. Longing swept thought him. _If it could have only been different. If you hadn't lied to me, had even just trusted me a little._ But the past was in the past, the best place for it to remain. These children were the present. _And_ Sere's presences in his house.

Serena walked over to the door where he only now realized Sarah stood. "someone needs to sweep up here, Sarah," Serena said "Will you see to it?"

"Of coarse," his housekeeper replied, and with an infinitesimal nod turned crisply on her heel and strode off down the hall.

"Thank you," Serena called out and the turned her attention to the room as she surveyed it though narrowed eyes

"Now wait just a damn minute," Darien protested as Serena looked around as if the room were a bug under a microscope.

"You can't just go ordering my servants around."

Darien stepped away from the bed, attempting to disengage Little A from where he hung on his pant legs. Looking down, he realized the child had drooled all over his trousers. "Aw shit," he moaned. "First my favorite shirt and now these two hundred slacks."

Grimacing, he pulled the child away and then, not knowing what to do he lifted the boy into his arms.

"Have they had lunch?" Serena asked as she went around the room, picking up objects on lower tables and moving to higher places and rearranging other things. Darien stared in disbelief, unable to figure out just what the hell she thought she was doing. The baby suddenly drabbed Darien's paisley tie and jerked. He tried to disengage the chokehold Al had on him. Looking distracted, he glanced away from the deceivingly cherubic bundle in his arms .

"What?" he asked, already forgetting what Serena had said.

"Lunch Darien, have you fed the children yet?" Serena looked down right exasperated with him. "I don't remember you having a memory or hearing problem. Has that changed lately?"

Darien growl low in his throat, managed to disengage the child's unnaturally strong grip then snapped rather curtly, "No Sere. That hasn't changed. I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment. I've never been around kids before, and never two at once… Watch out!"

He went running over to where Maddie had just grabbed a tablecloth and pulled. Potpourri spilled everywhere. "No, no, Maddie, che'rie," he said. "Don't put that in your mouth."

Serena strolled over and picked up the cute little girl, easily removing the dried rose petals from the child's mouth. "This room id definitely not meant for children. Where are you keeping them?"

"Um…" He looked around the room, then shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh Darien they can't stay in here. They need baby beds, and there are no child protector in the plugs-"

"Child protectors?" He looked thoroughly confused.

"And those lamps won't last an hour. Kids tend to gravitate toward the forbidden. You need to get your staff up here and have them baby-proof this room right now. Get rid of all of these tablecloth that hang down and replace them with shorted ones. The kids look about fifteen months, is that right?" Serena stared at him expectantly.

"I don't know." He He HHeHe felt like a helpless green recruit in an army full of generals- or one general in particular, he though sourly, eying Serena with a sudden wary eye.

She shot him a reproachfully look, and he had a vague thought that she was thoroughly enjoying his discomfort. This was the first time that cool, debonair Darien had ever been less than the perfect sophisticated in front of her.

"Well that's about the right age," she continued.

"They can walk, but they still use thing to push themselves up."

Little A began to fuss and Darien looked panicked.

"Bounce him gently on your hip like this," Serena instructed.

Darien watched Sere bounce Maddie, then imitated her.

Little A immediately threw up, "God damn it!" Darien hollered and thrust the child out at arms length.

"What the hell did you feeds these children for lunch?" Serena demanded, instantly setting Maddie down and gathering Little A into her arms

Darien looked down at the brown stain with revulsion. "Cookies."

"And?" she asked when he didn't say anything else.

"And milk." What the hell did she want from him? A whole list down to the bug Maddie had tried to eat from the floor the last time she'd gotten out of the chair that he'd had to sit her in every to minutes.

"That's all?" Serena's eyes widened.

"They seemed to like it," he added defensively, realizing belatedly that his mother had never allowed him cookies for any meal when he had been a child… or, come to think of it, as an adult, before she died.

"They'll both have tummy aches," she warned.

Out of sympathy for her brother, Maddie suddenly threw up her own cookies, all over the green carpet. Serena gathered Maddie in her free arm. "There there, little one," she comforted as the baby began to whimper.

"Well, this room is definitely out for a while. Find me a near by empty room for these two… maybe your library, and bring some blanket. It's naptime. I need to put them down then we'll talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"Why, their schedule. What else?"

"Their schedule? You make them sound like army recruits."

"You really don't have a damn clues how to take care of babies, do you?"

Darien ran a hand though his hair. "You know I don't. But I've sent from someone from the agency. I was assured they'd have someone out here by this afternoon."

Darien's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Which brings me to my original question I was going to ask you before you sidetracked. What the hell are you doing in my fucking house?"

"Surprise!" Serena said brightly and headed toward the door.

"Surprise? What does that mean?" he asked, grabbing the diaper bags and starting after her.

"It means, Darien, that I'm your new nanny."

The thud of the bags hitting the floor could be hear all the way out in the hall.

**A/N well I hope you all liked the chapter and I know that Little A is a pretty cheesy name but oh well please review and if you have and questions feel free to ask! **


	5. The Arguement

Chapter 5 

"No! No fucking way! There's no way hell you're saying here!"

Serena winced at Darien's adamant tone. However, that didn't stop her from heading down the stairs. She refused to stand there and argue, with two sleepy kids in her arms.

"Sere, are you listing to me? I said no freaking way!"

"I'm not deaf, nor do I even pretend to be," she replied, entering the library. "Oh, my, have you changed this into an office?" Papers covered the tops of two desks and new equipment had been added.

"Drew and I do a lot of day-to-day work here. I tend to go into the office only two to three times a week."

Ignoring him, she went to the plush tan sofa. Setting the children down on their feet, she quickly pulled the throw blanket off the back-this used to be Darien's favorite spot to relax when she'd known him, and he always kept a blanket there-and spread it over the leather. Picking the children up, she lay them down on bye one and tucked the blanket around them.

"No!" Maddie yelled, then immediately stuffed two fingers in her mouth, closing her eyes.

Bobby whined, then, grabbing the blanket, he curled it up against his cheek and with a shuddering sigh was out.

"They were exhausted," Darien whispered, stunned, absently handing Serena the blanket he'd grabbed on his way out.

"I imagine they've had a full day and night," Serena murmured softly, putting the blanket and some throw pillows as padding on the floor next to the sofa in case one of them accidentally fell off.

She heard Darien inhale and knew he was about to yell her fucking head off.

"Shh," she said, and motioned toward the door.

Darien nodded curtly and went into the hall. With the door pulled almost closed, she turned to him.

"It's been a long time, Darien."

Looking disconcerted, Darien stared for a moment then sighed.

"Yeah, Sere, it has. Long enough that I'd decided I'd never see you again."

He started toward a small sitting room where the family gathered at night to watch TV.

"Surely you knew someday we'd see each other again, Darien."

"I hadn't expected it under these fucked up circumstances," he muttered.

Serena laughed.

"You were expecting these circumstances?"

"Of course you fucking moron," he said curtly, then apologized.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you and calling you a fucking moron. I didn't mean it I was just angry. But you could have given warning that you were coming."

"What would you have said if I'd called and told you it was the agency that hired?"

He scowled.

"That's what I thought."

"Why the hell would you want to work for me?"

Serena's smile turned wistful. _I'd like a lot more, _she thought.

"What do you think?"

Inside the cozy room he went straight to the phone and dialed the agency.

"Darien, wait," she pleaded.

His gazed turned tortured for only an instant before hardening.

"Yes, this is Darien Shields," he said to the person on the other end of the phone.

"When I called this morning, I asked for an older woman, Christian, fifty or so, the grandmotherly type."

He paused.

"I see.

There was another pause.

"There's_ no one_ else?"

Casting a harassed look at Serena, he replied, "Thank you."

Serena stared at Darien, waiting for the ax to fall.

When he didn't speak, she took hope and pleaded her case.

"It's not going to be that bad Darien. The kids won't be any trouble. And as you've said, you don't have a damn clue about babies. Besides, I'm and emergency foster parent. I'm used to dealing with kids on in stressful situations."

"What happened to you jobs at the day-care center?"

"You know about that?"

She had been his secretary years ago, before the incident, but hadn't realized he knew anything about her life after they'd broken up.

He shrugged. "Melvin talks a lot about his church."

"I still work there. I'm on a leave of absence."

"What happened? Why?"

It was her turn to shrug.

"I had an accident with a belligerent parent. My pastor thought it best to keep me out of the spotlight. Especially if my cheek bruises."

Darien's gaze sharpened and he came forward.

"That bastard hit you!" he demanded, taking her face in his hands and tilting it towards the window.

His hands felt good. His touch awoke old memories within her, memories of when he'd held her tenderly in his embrace and kissed her good-night, leaving her with his own reluctance to part for even so short a time. Longing, deep and painful, filled her chest. His scent was still the same, fresh, soapy, with just a hit of musk.

_Oh God how can I stand this?_ she silently thought.

Darien ran his thumb over her slightly swelling cheek that her hair almost concealed. His breath fanned her face while his thumb was gently stroking her cheek. Suddenly, realizing what he was doing, he released her and stepped back.

"I wasn't hit," she replied, just a little husky, despite her accelerated heart rate.

"A table fell on me when the man and I tripped."

He said nothing for a moment, then, "I don't see how this can work, Sere. There's just too much past between us."

Panicked, she decided to play her Trump card. Darien was a good man despite his unwillingness to forgive her so many years ago and his determination in suspecting her of lying. She didn't want to tell him this, but seeing him now, she realized there was something still between them, something that had to be settled one way or another. And if he wasn't willing to make the effort, she suddenly was.

"I need the job Darien. If I can't get a new one within the month…" she paused.

Should she tell Darien that she'd loose her house? No, she decided, it seemed too much like begging. She had some pride after all.

"I'll have some serious problems," she concluded.

Darien whipped around to stare at her.

"But why? Your ass hole of a stepbrother-"

"Refuses to help me and watch your mouth he's family," she snapped before he could remind how rich her stepbrother was.

That was a sore point she'd not quite gotten over in reference to her grandmother's health. Her grandmother had disowned Alan just before she fell ill with her cancer. Serena was never sure why. Her grandmother never told her the cause of it. Somehow her grandmother had her will changed without Serena knowing it. When it was read, Serena was shocked to find out that the house and almost all the money that was left belonged to her. What little money there was ran out before the hospital bills and funeral was paid for.

"If you need money-" Darien said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Don't you even fucking say it," Serena warned, her eyes narrowing.

"After what _has_ gone on between us you know damn well that it would be wrong to offer me anything."

"But you'll work for me?"

Serena flushed just a little. "Yes."

She knew it didn't make sense to Darien. They had almost married, which would have made her more amenable to accepting a loan, but for he it was just the opposite. No, it would be easier to work for him and not feel indebted.

"You aren't making this easy for me, Sere," he finally said, running a weary hand through his hair.

"I damn well hope not," Serena replied brightly, despite the tension.

He shot her an exasperated look. "Fine you have the damn job. But, before you celebrate, I want to lay down some ground rules. The past is the past. We leave it there. This is strictly an employer-employee relation. Your job is to take care of the children, see they are cared for and want for nothing. You only need to tell me what to get and it'll be done. Is that understood?"

"Yes Darien."

"Well good."

She hid her smile. Darien looked as if he'd thought he lost the battle but couldn't for the hell of it figure out why. She knew why. Just by being in the same house, the past was going to creep up until it was dealt with and taken care of.

"First we'll need cribs for the children. With that they'll need sheets and bumper pads and a couple of light blankets. What about clothes? Do you want me to run over to the church and check out their church closet-"

"I can certainly buy anything the children need," Darien replied, affronted.

Serena paused, then asked the question that had been burning her since she'd first arrived. She'd know the kids weren't Darien's. She took his word, Darien also had never lied to her.

"Why do you insist on seeing to this problem? You could call Child Services and the children would be taken away and you'd never have to take responsibility for them again."

"But I am responsible."

Her eyes widened in shock, thinking she had misjudged him.

"Not that way damn it," clearly exasperated.

He dropped wearily on to the couch. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes.

"Someone left them on my patio with a note addressed to me. I don't know if the person was on crack or someone who really thought I could help the children. But whoever that was put their trust and faith in me. I won't palm them off on some overworked agency that would probably separate the children out of necessity."

Serena nodded. That would probably happen. Though Child Services didn't like to do that, they had to find somewhere for the children.

"I have plenty of money," he said. "Enough to last two lifetimes. And this house is big enough to hold forty or fifty people. So there's plenty of room. It won't hurt to keep them here."

She smiled, gently, doing her best to hide her misty eyes.

"You're a good person Darien Shields."

"No, just practical," he argued gruffly, refusing praise as he always did.

"I'm going to call one of the investigative people we use in are business. I'll put him on the case and see if he can find out what happened to the mother. After all, how hard is it going to be to track down a set of twins born about…fifteen months?" At her nod he continued, "About fifteen months ago."

"I honestly don't know. I imagine it easier than tracking down a single child." 

"My thoughts exactly. So, I figure within a week, maybe two, we'll have this all cleared up."

She hoped they had more than just that cleared up, but she didn't say so.

"Are you going to order the cribs and clothes, or do you want me to go shopping. I should warn you, if I go shopping, the children would be left here with you."

His eyes widened. "I'll call my store immediately. It's nice owning a large chain of retail stores."

He suddenly grinned.

"I'll have my secretary at the office go downstairs to the store and fine someone who knows about babies and send over everything they'll need. Two of everything," he amended. "That should work."

Serena shook her head in disbelief.

"Now about my office. When the hell do I get it back?"

Serena shrugged. "I imagine when they wake up, which could be anywhere from one to two hours."

"But I've got a lot of work to do," he whined

"Well bring it in here," she replied.

Swearing, he stood and walked out of the room, listening to her or himself, she wasn't sure, what he needed to accomplish today.

Same old Darien, except she didn't remember him taking quite this much interest in the business five years ago.

She headed up the stairs to the room where the children had been. She found the maid, Luna, in there finishing cleaning up the mess.

"You'll need to get someone up here to take all the knickknacks out of the room, Luna. They'll also need to remove the bed. Mr. Shields is turning it into a nursery for the twins."

"I'll get Artimis from the stables to help me this afternoon," the maid said.

"You better go ahead and do it now," Serena told her.

"Mr. Shields is ordering cribs and I imagine they'll be here in an hour or two. Also do you know which room I'm staying in?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Tsukino. Sarah told me to put your bags in the room across the hall, unless you want the one across from Mr. Shields?"

She knew Darien's was next door to the babies' room. The one next to her would be across the hall from him and lager than the one she was in.

"No. This is fine. I need to be close to the children. As a matter of fact, if you could fined a small twin bed I might just sleep in here."

"Oh no ma'am. Sarah wouldn't like that at all. She was telling me how much she likes you and misses you around here. She'd be very upset if you weren't completely comfortable while you stay here."

Serena grinned. That sounded just like Sarah.

"Very well. Thank you, Luna."

"And Lita is to help you with the babies when ever you need it. Sarah said those two were too much for one person. She said of course Mr. Shields, being a bachelor, wouldn't know, nor would he remember how much of a hand full he and his brother were. She said that he deserved a taste of what he put he through growing up. I think she's quite excited about have the babies in the house."

Serena's grin turned into a full-blown smile.

"I'm glad. You tell Sarah I'm sure Darien will get a big taste of what it's like to have two toddlers underfoot. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get unpacked before the children wake up.

She walked across the hall to her suite. Pushing open the door, she immediately smiled in pleasure. Light pinks and white decorated the space. There were no balcony doors like the other room across the hall, but the shutters on the large window made it possible for her to keep the room as bright as day or dimly lit. A large overstuffed, floral-print couch sat near two armchairs, creating a comfortable sitting area. A polished oak armoire held a TV, and DVD player, as well as a stereo. A low bookcase held a collection of interesting titles. She knew the door to the right was the bedroom and bathroom.

Crossing the plush carpet, she found out she was right. Darien's room was larger. She knew he had a small gym on the second room of the main floor, as did Andrew. Darien had explained the layout of the house to her once before.

"Damn," she breathed, looking into the room. Yellows and green pastels decorated the bedroom, along with pink and blue watercolors hanging on the walls. She wounded who had decorated this. Certainly not an interior decorator. Her bag was sitting on the bed. She unpacked, putting everything in the cherry-wood armoire as she went. Her last thing to unpack was the fist thing she packed, her bible.

She thought she'd be doing a lot of praying to help her make amends with Darien she only hoped God would listen.

Oh sure she was a Christian, she believed, worked at a church and even attended every now and then. But the one thing Serena was not good at was praying. She stopped believing in prayers being answered when her father became ill and died, when she was just a child.

But today she decided what the hell, I could use all the help I can get.

Smoothing her hands down over the worn pages, she prayed, "God, it's me Serena, well duh you probably knew that. I know that I haven't prayed since my dad died but I need your help now. I'm going to try and make amends with Darien. But I don't really know how. I'm trying to be civil with him and leave the past where it is but that's where all the hurt and pain from the last five years comes from. If I want to move on I have to confront the past head on. Help me to be strong, and help me to move on. Thanks."

She laid her bible down and stood. Taking her suite case, she tucked it under the bed and turned toward the door.

"Round one goes to Serena," she whispered.

"Lets see if I can make round two even more interesting."

**A/N: phew it's finally done! Hope you all enjoy! Please remember to review!**


	6. The Past Comes Back

A/N: To all of you readers who want to know what happened five years ago this chapter explains it all. Hope you enjoy! Oh btw I'm terrible sorry that I didn't update on Tuesday like I said I would. Don't hate me! Chapter 6 

"I've got Amara Lawrence, head of security at our stores, checking into the twins' background," Darien said, hanging up the phone and turned to where Serena had just entered the den.

"And Michelle is buying the store out, if I know her."

"Michelle?" Serena asked quizzically.

"My secretary. She loves kids and has been my secretary since Drew lost Rita."

Darien watched Serena digest that as she seated herself across from him in one of the overstuffed chairs. He couldn't get over how good she looked. His heart skipped a beat as he unobtrusively studied her again. She was like food for a starved soul. He thought he'd gotten over her, was no longer empty without her, but seeing her now… He forced himself to push those feelings aside and remember how she betrayed him. It would not be good to act the fool again.

"Do you have any problems with living in? What about your own house or job?"

"Melvin gave me time off. I'm on vacation. I have four weeks built up but haven't taken any of it until now. As for my house, I imagine if I can run by once or twice a week, it'll be okay. I can call and stop the paper, and my mail all goes to a post-office box anyway."

She shrugged daintily.

"There's nothing else to worry about."

"What about your personal phone calls and such? Do you need to forward your phone?"

"No. The only people who would need to get in touch with me are the church. Melvin will forward any urgent messages to me."

He nodded. "About publicity. I'd like to keep this situation quite. Your know how the damn media constantly hound Drew and me. This would be a field day. Not that I have anything to hide. But I'd like to have some answers, know who's these kids belong to before this hits the papers."

"I understand."

"But," he asked seeing the look on her face.

She hesitated.

"I'd as soon not be in the middle of the media feeding frenzy, either. If you'll remember I almost was five years ago…"

"I thought we agreed to keep the past in the past?"

Darien asked, his tone harsher than he'd intended.

Serena sighed. "I'm sorry. You asked."

"Yes, I did. And yeah, I wondered why those pictures never hit the newsstands."

"Oh, Darien, you had it all figured out. Remember, I was in on the conspiracy with whoever it was that slipped you the pictures. They were angry at me and wanted to make sure you knew that I didn't really love you."

"Sere," Darien began.

"You brought this up, Darien," Serena said, remembering those years when she had waited day after day then week after week until she had figured out the sick person who had snapped those pictures of her and ruined her soon-to-be marriage was not planning to release the photos to the media and ruin the rest of her life, as well.

"Damn it Serena, I don't want to fight," he warned.

"Oh, no, of course not," Serena said gently, with defeat in her voice.

"It was easier to accept what you saw in those damn pictures and find me guilty."

"You can't deny that you were in Senator Kou's arms kissing him," Darien said desperately, the old pain boiling up anew.

"I saw the pictures how can you explain it?"

Serena smiled, but it wasn't a smile of pleasure. She remembered that night. Going up to her stepbrother's room. She'd though, at the time, that the note sent to her had been from her stepbrother. Who else would call her to his bedroom in the middle of the party? Of course, later she realized that the person had simply gotten their rooms mixed up. Her and her stepbrother had connecting rooms. But at the time, she thought her brother was ill.

She found out differently. Going into the darken room, looking around, she had been surprised when large muscular hands had closed around her shoulders. Gasping, she spun around, only to see Senator Kou, very drunk, smiling at her. She remembered his words about _inviting, her room and cooking up our own little fun. _Realizing his intentions, she had backed away, but he'd thought it funny, some grand game. It was during that struggle that someone had snapped shot of their intimate embrace.

She almost shuddered, remembering how close she'd come to being raped. Shame had prodded her not to tell any one about the fiasco in the bedroom. Since she was spending the night, she had escaped to her own room and changed her ruined dress. But she'd not gone back down to the party. She'd hidden in her room, crying over what had almost happened.

And if she'd pulled away from Darien's touch for the next few weeks it had only increased her shame, and her inability to explain why she suddenly couldn't stand to be touched.

She hadn't been able to tell him, certain he would look at her differently. When she'd finally decided to confess, it was too late. That someone else who had evidently witnessed her humiliation and had taken pictures sent them to Darien. Yeah, she didn't much like the media, either, for whomever the scum was that had taken the pictures had certainly gotten revenge. She still couldn't understand why one of the magazines hadn't bought them… assuming that is what happened, as she was almost certain it was.

"That's the problem, isn't it?" she said sadly now.

"You never once asked me to explain the pictures. You just waited until I showed up for our date and dropped the pictures onto my lap and told me they had been delivered to you anonymously. And since they were pictures of the bash over a month before, they one you didn't go to with me, it was obvious, according to you, that I was not as committed to the relationship as you were."

"You never even offered an explanation," Darien argued.

"You should have trusted me," Serena answered unhappily.

"But the pictures…" Darien raised his hands helplessly, and then let them fall back to his sides.

Serena saw the hurt and pain that what she was sure mirrored on her own face. She remembered her terror when she saw the pictures, the sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach when Darien had stared so coldly down at her.

She had opened her mouth to explain, but suddenly realized all her fears were coming true. Darien was not going to believe whatever she said. She was doomed to even try. And belatedly, she realized the main reason he wouldn't believe her was because she had not been the one to tell him. Still, the pictures were so incriminating.

"Yet you won't explain?" he said now.

Pride stiffened Serena's spine. It would do her no good. She knew his mind was set against her. Had those pictures not shown up, they would have work though the situation, but all Darien could see was that she had not come to him until someone else had implicated her so he believed what he saw in the photos.

"No," she finally said, thinking it useless to argue further.

He shook his head.

"Then it's best we forget it and remember this is only a job between us."

Serena's heart breaking she nodded.

"Agreed again."

"Very well."

Darien cleared his throat and wiped the emotion from his face. Serena could still what he thought of her as betrayal burned in his eyes.

"I told Michelle to have the furniture delivered by noon today. I'll be calling my lawyers to make sure we're not breaking any laws by keeping the kids here. Would you be willing to act as an emergency foster parent should the need arise?"

Serena inclined her head.

"Of course. I imagine, though, you won't have any problem housing them here temporarily since the note was left for you."

"How the hell do you know about the note?" he asked, surprised.

"Sarah showed it to me."

Darien rolled his eyes.

"I should have known."

Serena giggled, the tension between them finally at ease.

"She was ecstatic at the thought that you might be getting served back some of what you put her though when you were a child."

"Hey, it was Drew, not me I swear to God that drove the woman to have premature gray hair.

"Not according to her," she replied. "You were the one with all the broken bones each time something went awry."

"But it was Drew who masterminded the situations."

"We only have your word for that," she said, smiling with the good memories that they once shared.

"As I remember, Drew had a completely different story."

"Ask Mina. I'm sure Drew told her the truth."

"I know Mina," Serena said.

"And I'm sure she wouldn't divulge a secret Andrew might share."

Darien's smile immediately dimmed. Serena realized the issue of trust between Andrew and Mina and reminded Darien of the betrayed trust he felt Serena had dealt him.

"If you'll excuse me, Darien. I need to get up stairs and make sure that everything has been moved," she said abruptly.

"I've got Lita sitting with the little ones right now. She'll be helping me out, as I need it. After making sure Sarah has a menu for the children, I'll go relieve Lita. Little A and Maddie should be awake by then and I'll take them outside to play until the room is ready. You'll have your precious office back and can work in peace."

Darien nodded.

"If they need anything, come tell me."

Serena imitated Darien's formal nod, so formal, polite and distant.

"I'll do that."

She stood and strode from the room.

Darien sighed, his ridged posture deflating the minute Serena was out of sight. She'd just had to bring up those pictures. It seemed like only yesterday when the courier had hand-delivered the package to him. Thinking it was something Drew had sent over from the store, Darien had strolled into his office/gym in his room upstairs.

He was running late. Serena was due any minute and he still had his cuff links to apply and his jacket to slip into. He'd bought a special gift, a matching necklace to go with the ring he'd planned to give her tonight. Oh, they were engaged, but the ring she had worn was his mother's.

He'd asked her to wear it until he'd found the perfect ring for her-, which he'd discovered and which had just been delivered that day. A beautiful teardrop pink topaz surrounded with diamonds. The wedding band was topaz with a cluster of diamonds around it. It was exquisite. And to go with the ring was a matching necklace. He knew the color would bring out the glow of Serena's eyes, accentuate her golden hair.

He would hardly wait to present it to her over dinner. Grabbing his letter opener, he'd slit the manila envelope, tipping it so the papers would slide out.

Pictures had slid out instead. Pictures and a note demanding money.

Pictures of Serena and Senator Kou as her kissed her, his arms rapped around her, holding her tightly to him. A picture of Kou falling onto the bed with her while her hand tangled in his jacket, her own leg showing up to her thigh. Another of the senator's hand pulling her dress from her shoulders while her head was flung back in abandon.

His face had flushed hot before every bit of blood had drained from it. He dropped into a chair, certain he was going to pass out. Then he'd thrown up.

His stomach had twisted with rage. He'd wanted to go out and kill the senator with his bare hands. And Serena. He'd almost cried over the pain of her betrayal. He probably would have had Sarah not come in and tell him Serena was there.

Instead, holding on to every shred of dignity he could muster, he'd marched down stairs and dropped the pictures in her lap, wanting her to break down and tell her it was a lie. Even though he _knew_ they couldn't be, he wanted her to tell him that.

But when she'd paled and looked guiltily at him, he'd know the truth. She was seeing the senator. All of her odd skittishness the pass month suddenly made sense. And he'd thought it had been because he hadn't given her an official ring yet. The joke had been on him. She hadn't wanted a ring, was probably flinching at the thought of having to wear it when she was interested in someone else.

He'd never felt such pain or betrayal as in that moment, especially when he had accused her and she didn't deny it. No, she'd simple stood, with an unfathomable look in her eyes, turned and walked out the door.

And he hadn't seen her since.

In five long years.

Except in his dreams. Yet those dreams were less and less frequently, and he had been certain her put her behind him.

Then she showed up on his doorstep, just when he was finally going forward again with his life. He'd found his niche at work, and had plenty to keep him busy, had even been think about asking his secretary out, though he wasn't interested in her romantically.

"Sere." He whisper he name out loud, shuddering at the feelings just saying her name evoked.

"And I'm just enough of a dumb ass to keep you on, even when I realize what you're here for."

Well, what had her hoped for? To start their relationship over again? Preposterous. It was way too late for that. He should have know she was here for the kids, not to see him. But for one tiny moment he had forgotten everything. When she'd first walked though the door, he had remembered the feeling of joy, contentment, before the ugly memories had rushed in.

"I was a damn fool," he repeated.

"A total damn fool if I think I'm going to get any work done with you in this house."

Hearing his own weak voice, he vowed not to let Serena Tsukino interrupt his life in the least. No, he _would _continue to work, _would_ ignore her presence, _would_ get on with his life as he'd been doing for the past five years. And he'd been damned if she was going to stop him.

Standing, he left the library, heading towards his office. She was not going to bother him in the least. Everything was going to proceed according to his neat little schedule, and peace would regain in his house.

He had no idea of how totally wrong he was.

**A/N: Once again I'm extremely sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. Please, please, please don't hate me; it causes wrinkles ya know, (Well I don't know that but don't hate me!) Please review! **


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLZ READ!

Hi everyone! I'm really srry I've been slacking with updates on my stories  I've had loads of homework and papers for classes to write, for some reason they think "oh it's the last half of the year, why not load them down with papers to write. But starting this weekend I'll have a lot more time to update my stories. Thank you all for bearing with me slacking off. Oh, one more thing. Which story do you want me to update first (cause I'm posting this on all 3 stories) A Father's Love, My Best Friend, My Lover? or A Change in Time 2: Return of the Princess? You tell me!

P.S scroll down farther for some future chapter spoiler cliffhangers (I don't know which chapter they'll be in yet)

A Father's Love: "You are such an arrogant ass hole!" "You're a gold digging bitch!" The fight continued on and on until a little voice from behind said….

My Best Friend, My Lover?: "Jerk!" "Brat!" "Pig!" "Virgin!" "Aaaahhhh!" He then proceeded to laugh his ass off at me until I picked up a very heavy book and smacked him right in the gut. I turned to go when he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close to him so that I could felt his rock hard abs underneath me. I so wasn't going to look at him, but he cupped my chin in his hand and forced my to look up. My light blue orbs met with cobalt blue ones. Are faces inched closer and closer together then…

A Change in Time 2: Return of the Princess: Serena hadn't been feeling well for a few days now so she decided to go see Darien at work. He drew some blood and sent it off for some tests. As she was describing her symptoms Darien had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just then a nurse came in with her blood work. Darien read the report and turned to deliver the news to a very frightened Serena. "Well Serena you…"


	8. My Brother

A/N: Well here's chapter seven

A/N: All right here's the deal. I know I was supposed to update forever ago, but it took me this long to type this chapter because I fell down my porch steps and landed on my hand and well it broke in three places. I'll be in a cast for at least an other month for god only knows what reason (Cause I wasn't good). But once again I'm terribly sorry for the lack in my updates. I'll have spring break coming up soon so that will give me more free time to type. Enough will my sob story and on with the chapter!

**Chapter 7**

"Sarah! Sere! Get in here!"

Peace, my ass, he thought sourly. Had it only been a half an hour ago he thought that?

"Lita, grab Maddie. No! Not the com-"

The crash sounded all the way through the hall.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Shields. I thought they were asleep so I just ran to the bathroom…"

Darien looked in dismay to the overturned computer. The music he had set to alert him when he received emails had caused the untimely awakening of the kids. But his computer wasn't the only causality. His entire desk had been cleared and Little A sat in the middle of it, eating a pencil.

Maddie was covered with dirt from the plant she had dug up, one of his potted roses. Which he happened to be very fawned of. The tan carpet was dotted with little footprints that reminded him of a bear cub. It looked as if one of the children-probably Maddie since he knew her propensity for dancing-had paddled in little circles all over the floor.

Running to Little A, Darien immediately removed the pencil from his mouth, only to find a rubber band in his mouth, too, and…

"Ouch!" He jerked his finger back, looking at the red swollen digit.

Little A simply grinned toothily at him and spit out what looked like an eraser… or what was left of it.

"Open up," Darien said, wanting to check, but in reality was too afraid to stick his finger back in there.

"Oh, no, Maddie. No. No!

Darien looked over at Lita and groaned. The contracts his secretary had sent over were completely destroyed. Even now Lita was digging pieces of paper out of Maddie's mouth. Those that the little girl hadn't tried to eat were covered in muddy little handprints.

"What happened?" Serena came running into the room, her eyes widening in despair at the signs of chaos. She hesitated, not knowing which child to take until Darien held up Little A.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they were awake. I was with Sarah-" She stopped midsentence, looking at Darien with growing dismay.

Darien didn't have to ask why. He felt warm liquid running down Little A's leg and on to his green blazer.

"His diaper his leaking," Darien said bleakly, think at this rate his dry-cleaning bill was going to bankrupt his company.

"I'm sorry, Darien," Serena said.

"I'll just take him. Lita, bring Maddie. I'll, uh, come back and clean up…"

"Let Lita or Sarah worry about that."

"Of course, Darien."

She turned towards the door, taking Little A as she hurried out.

"And Sere?" Darien called, picking up the ruined contracts and looking at the bit marks on them.

Serena paused, glancing wearily back at Darien.

"Yes?"

"I think Maddie's hungry."

"Yes Darien," she said and scuttled out the door.

Then to Sarah, "Could you get the children some carrots sticks? I'm going to take these two out back where they can wear off some of their energy.

Toting one child in each arm, Serena went into the library and grabbed the checked quilt then went out back. She avoided the formal gardens- no telling what they'd eat there- and the pool area. Instead, she went father out towards the outer wall where there was a huge section of green lawn. The children could run there and do little damage.

"Here you go," Sarah called huffing up behind Serena.

"Oh, thank you," Serena said, gratefully seeing not only the snacks but drinks a washcloth and the diaper bag too.

She spread the blanket out and called both children.

Maddie immediately came over and plopped down on the quilt.

"It's going to tale a little longer for Little A to get use to his nickname," Sarah said, bringing Darien Alan over to where Serena was.

She dropped by her with a groan.

"Should have gotten closer to a bench young lady," Sarah grouched good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry Sarah," Serena responded, as she wiped up Maddie. She exchanged children with Sarah and went to work on Little A, including changing his sopping-wet diaper.

She pulled out the snacks and sipper cups from the bag and handed then to the kids. Amazingly, they both settled down and began munching on their snacks.

"Good thing they like this. I wasn't sure what to fix them. I guess it's just going to take some time to figure out what they like.'

Serena sighed as she watched the two little ones exchange snacks and resume eating.

"They're so adorable," she said.

"But at the rate everything has gone this morning, I'm afraid Darien will let me go before I have a chance to find out their likes and dislikes."

"Oh pshaw," Sarah said.

"I have to disagree with you, Serena, dear. I haven't seen Darien this animated in years. Not since you left his life."

"Since he dismissed me from it, you mean."

Sarah leaned forward and patted Serena's hand.

"Don't know why you wait so long to come back and straighten it put. Should have been taken care of a long time ago, if you ask me. But of course, Darien is so damn stubborn. It doesn't matter what happened back then. It written clear as day all over his face every time he looks at you that he still cares for you."

Serena raised surprised eyebrow.

"What the hell makes you say that? It's obvious that every time I'm in the room Darien's in a bad mood and want to get the hell away from me."

"Exactly."

Serena gave Sarah a puzzled look.

"You're not making any sense."

"Of course I am. Have you ever heard the old saying that if there's a spark, you can get a fire going?

Serena laughed.

"Yeah, but don't you know an out of control fire can destroy everything around it?"

"Not this, dear. Darien is lead by his heart and so are you. You're both just like I said, too damn stubborn to forgiver and forget. When Darien finally let go of his hurt you'll find the fire again. You just have to remember to rely on what your heart's telling you, not what your mind is."

Serena blinked back sudden tears.

_If they relied on their heart this time._

How true. When they had their problems before instead of listing to their hearts, they'd both allowed their wounded pride to stand in the way. That had caused untold problems. However, unlike Sarah, Serena didn't believe this was a second chance. She just wanted to make peace so she could move on with her life.

She knew Darien would never trust her again, not that she couldn't really blame him. Her mistake had cost her someone very dear to her. If she and Darien could part as friends, she would take that and be happy. If Darien could only forgive and forget. That was the key. And with her in the house, around him every day, that might just happen.

"I hope you're right Sarah. I'd like the pain between us healed."

"Ms. Tsukino?"

Serena glanced up to where Lita stood.

"I wanted to let you know the furniture has arrived. I've got some people working on arranging the room right now. And there's someone here to see you."

"Me?"

The only person Serena could thank of was Melvin.

"Lita could you please stay with Little A and Maddie?"

"Of course Ms. Tsukino."

As Serena walked out the door she stopped and turned to Lita and said, "Oh and Lita?"

"Yes Ms. Tsukino?"

"Please don't call me that call me Serena."

"Yes of course Ms.- I mean Serena."

"Thank you, oh and by the way where did you say the visitor was?"

"I lead him to the gardens. I really wasn't sure where to put him…"

"That's fine," Serena said.

"And I have to get back to cooking," Sarah said.

"Don't let them young 'uns outta your sight, Lita. You hear me?" Sarah added heaving her body off the ground.

"Yes Ma'am," Lita said, sitting down next to the children.

Little A immediately plopped into her arms. Maddie, obviously feeling left out, pushed her brother then squirmed up next to him on Lita's lap

Serena laughed and with a kiss on each one's head she turned and headed toward the gardens. Who in the world could it be that would have come to visit her?

Then she spotted the head of sandy blond hair and knew.

Her stepbrother, Alan.

Alan and Darien didn't get along. Lita wouldn't want to leave him where Darien might run into him. Serena never understood the hostilities between the two of men. She knew Darien didn't approve of Alan's lifestyle, but he'd never discussed it with her, just told her to be careful around Alan. What her stepbrother do to her that had Darien worried about – or had worried about, she amended.

Except taking her to a party where she ended up getting attacked, she told herself. Well, Darien had been right and she'd learned her lesson the hard way.

"Alan," she said, stopping at the garden gate where Alan stood.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't believe it when your friend, Melvin, told me where to reach you," he said.

In many ways his dark blue eyes and slightly tanned skin reminded her of Darien. He too had a dark completion from his mother. Where as Serena was light and fair, taking after her mother as well. Her father, who has English, had left only his golden hair and baby blue eyes to Serena.

Alan, being of no blood relation, had no look of the family about him. Of course her grandmother had raised them most of their life as their parents had died in a tragic car accident not long after they were married. With no living relatives except a 19-year-old sister Anne, who couldn't possibly take care of him, he was left in the care of Serena's grandmother as well.

That was part of the ongoing tension between them now. Alan had never thought that Serena's grandmother cared for him. And Serena refused to listen to him bad-mouth the woman who had raised them both. That was one reason she was so surprised to see him.

"Darien Shields needed a sitter. I was available."

"Those his kids?" Alan said nodding over to where the kids sat playing with Lita.

"No, those aren't his kids."

"Then what's he doing with them?"

Serena sighed.

"Don't ask me to gossip about my boss, Alan. You know I won't do it. Suffice it to say, they aren't his children."

"Your boss, huh?" Alan asked.

"Yes, my boss."

"He was once a hell of a lot more."

"Alan," Serena warned.

Alan didn't believe in love. He always took the opportunity to scorn it whenever he could. He loved to find anything to needle Serena with when it came to the idea of love.

"Okay, okay," Alan finally relented.

"I don't know how you could work for the man after all the shit he did, but that's up to you. I just wanted to check on you and find out what happened at the day-care to make you go running off."

"I wasn't running off."

Pushing open the gate, she headed down the curving pathway, ignoring the sweet fragrance of roses and azaleas, the climbing honey suckle bushes, until she arrived at a bench. Seating herself, she motioned to Alan, who had followed her, then told him about the confrontation she'd had with the man at the day-care.

"Melvin thought it would be better for the children who witnessed the incident, and their parents, if I took some time off," she finished.

"This job was available. So after reassuring the children that there was no harm done, I came out here for the next few weeks. Besides, Melvin has been encouraging me to relax. The pressure of the expansion project we're planning has been exhausting and he thought that coming here and straightening everything out might give me a chance to clear the air of the past. Satisfied?"

Though that wasn't the whole story. Serena had wanted to do something new and different. Melvin had know that too.

"Your boss thinks you need rest?" Alan asked a conniving look on his face.

Instantly wary, for Alan rarely showed any such interest in her, she said, "Yes, why?"

Alan reached out and took her hand.

"I have a function to attend next week. You know my girlfriend deserted me a year and a half ago and I haven't found anyone to replace her at these social occasions"

"Is this one of those dinner parties?" she asked suspiciously.

"Please Serena. Senator Bradley will be there. It's very important I talk to him. He's one of the men against the gambling issue I need a chance to sway his decision."

Of course. She could have guessed that Alan's desperate need of her company had to do with his work as a lobbyist.

Serena removed her hand from her brother's grip.

"You know I told you after what happened with Senator Kou that I wouldn't go to those parties. I hate them."

"That was an accident. Kou was drunk. Things like that normally don't happen."

"So you say. I don't like the way everyone judges me by what I wear, eyeing me, attaching a price tag to my dress. It's demeaning. Besides, I don't have the money to by a dress for one of those functions."

"If that's what your worried about I'll by you a damn dress," he said, grabbing her hand once again.

"But it's really because you don't know anyone that you feel uncomfortable. Darien Shields attends those parties sometimes, I bet if he went you'd go."

"If I went with Darien I might go." Serena agreed.

"But I'm not going with Darien. I'm his employee. There for the point is moot."

Alan's face turned red.

"You'd go with that bastard and yet you wouldn't go with your own brother."

He shot to his feet his hands fisted.

"That old bat brainwashed you against me. It's always been like that, you know. I've all ways been the outsider."

Serena shot to her feet too, dismayed at the turn of the conversation, but not surprised.

"That's no true, Alan. You know nana loved you just like she did me."

"No. She love you tolerated me. And you're the same fucking way. I come here and beg for one small damn favor and you turn me away like she always did. You'd think you'd care a little more about me than that, you who say to love thy neighbor. Or is that it? You can love your neighbor-" he motioned toward the mansion, "-but not your own damn brother."

With that he stormed down the path.

Serena collapsed back on the bench. It would do no good to chase after Alan right now. He'd only argue more. And she did feel a little guilty about what he'd said. She loved her stepbrother. But her grandmother _had _disinherited Alan and left everything to Serena.

However she was terrified of those parties. Why couldn't Alan understand the burden she carried inside herself after that night? She didn't want any part of what had caused pain and fear in her life. Not again, not just when Darien had come back into her life.

If she went to a party like that now, it would only dredge up more hurt and probably get her fired faster that she could blink.

Wearily she drooped her shoulders.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Why are you putting me through this just when Darien had come back into my life? I don't want to mess up what little civil ground we just barley got on. But why does the pain of the past come tearing back in again just when I've started to move forward? Why?"

With a sigh she rose up from the bench and went back out the gate where Lita was sitting with the children. She wondered how she could have ever thought it would be easy coming back here. Seeing Darien and then going on with her life after this temporary job was over didn't seem plausible. She was afraid this was just the fist of more momentous things to come.

**A.N: Yea! I'm so glad I'm done with this chapter! And guess what I just got my cast off today, yep that right it took me exactly 1 month to type this from the day I got my cast off. I'm almost done with the next chapter of ****My Best Friend, My Lover?**

After that though all my stories will go on a break (2 major projects due for school in the upcoming weeks, worth half my grades) and yes I know there will be no update for A change in Time 2. I really don't like where that stories is going so I will take some time to revise it and work with some ideas. I will start typing again sometime after the 16th of May. Sorry!  Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! 


	9. Fed Up

A/N: School is out yea

**A/N: School is out yea! That means I'll have a lot more time to update my stories cause I have nothing to do this summer cause of my dad's work. I updated a Change in Time 2, which I'm very proud of myself for doing so. Also I have yet another new story called ****Give Me The Key To Your Heart**** so plz read that as well. Also since I last updated this story I've really gotten into the Twilight series, so if you haven't read it, read it! If you read Twilight stories you should check out these stories of friends of mine on is called ****Now and Forever ****by LoganLover8128 and the other is called ****Life In The Fast Lane**** by TruexLovexAlways also if you like Hermione and Draco stories you should read ****One Heck Of A Year**** also by LoganLover8128. On with the Story!! P.S this chapter is for legallyblonde101, thanks for sticking around!! Also on you have any questions feel free to ask me!!**

Chapter 9

Darien was avoiding her and the children.

Serena juggled the diaper bag as she arranged Maddie in her arms and urged Little A onward down the long carpeted hall of the building that housed Shields Inc.

Oh, it had not been obvious at first, as Serena had adjusted herself to the children's rigorous schedules. But as Maddie and Little A had settled into a routine, it had quickly become apparent to Serena that Darien wasn't just missing supper and spending more time than usual at the office. She had no doubt that he was doing his best to detach himself from the situation.

The children didn't notice, as they hadn't grown to Darien yet. But Serena noticed. He'd taken to coming up the balcony stairs to come up to his room in the evenings. And if he did pass though the house when she and the children were still up, and happen to run into them, he made some excuse about being tired, or making it an early night and they'd discuss anything that needed to be discussed at a more opportune time.

And to think, that first night she'd caught him unaware, she had only planned to ask him if she could take the children to the zoo.

Well, he was done avoiding her. She was about to put an end to that, she thought again determinedly. After all, Darien had made the decision to keep the children until their mother, whoever that was, could be located. He should at least spend time with them. The children had no one else. It was up to her to made Darien realize that, whether he wanted to or not. She assured herself that was her only motivation and that she wasn't upset that he'd been treating her as if she had the plague every moment since the first day, but hey, who the hell was she fooling?

"Door!"

The lunging child brought Serena abruptly out of her thoughts as she pointed to the door, glancing at the squirming Maddie in her arms and noted how intently she examined each door they passed.

"Yes, Maddie. Door. No Little A," she admonished gently as the toddler on her right reached toward the leg of a very delicate table with a very expensive china vase sitting on top of it.

"Come on. Take my hand," she urged him, grabbing hold of his chubby little hand just in time.

She swerved to avoid the cherry-wood table tat sat just outside the main doors leading to Darien's office.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded to the receptionist who was coming out of a side room, then barged into the secretary's office before the receptionist could stop her.

A young girl no more than twenty-three years old, Serena guessed, looked up from her computer.

"May I help you?" she asked, her glance taking in one child, then the other. Surprised, Serena watched the woman smile sweetly at both children with a gaze that was soft and loving. Maddie clapped and squealed.

"Go," Little A said, reaching toward the secretary.

The secretary winked before glancing back in question at Serena.

"I'm here to see Darien…Darien Shields."

Serena suddenly realized she didn't even know if Darien was in. In the past he had rarely done the traveling for the company. He had held simple 9-5 hours unless problem cropped up. Of course, back then, Drew had been around to take care of most of the problems. Now, Darien was doing the bulk of the work. Maybe he wasn't here.

_Well, _she thought, _if he's not here I'll look like the biggest damn fool to ever walk in here, especially with two kids tagging along._

"I'm sorry, Rei," the receptionist said, coming into the office almost on Serena's heels, but the young dark hair girl interrupted her.

"It's alright Michelle."

With a small nod the young girl dismissed the older woman.

"You must be Ms. Tsukino?" she inquired politely if a little coolly.

The children were both squirming and despite her resolve, Serena suddenly felt like squirming too. She knew how much Darien demanded of his secretaries. How could a woman so young be in such a position of responsibility? Long raven hair coiled in a French twist at the back of her head gave the woman an air sophistication. Remarkable violet eyes regarded her with wisdom beyond her years. Her long slender hands were more suited to model than typing, Serena thought. She in her plain jeans and short-sleeve sweater, suddenly realized how undressed she must look compared to the woman's tailored suit and silk blouse.

"Yes, I'm Serena Tsukino. I know Darien said he had to work today, but I need to see him…"

The girl frowned over Serena's use of Darien's first name, causing Serena to wonder id maybe there wasn't more going on between the secretary and Darien than she realized. She watched at the woman buzzed the office.

"Yes Rei?"

Serena watched the way the girls face softened and grew just the tiniest bit dreamy as she responded to Darien's question.

"Ms. Tsukino is here to see you. Would you like me to schedule an appointment with her? Or have her come back…"

"Sere?" The elated/astonished voice was quickly covered.

"Go ahead and send her in."

Obviously distressed at the sound of Serena's nickname on Darien's lips, Rei nodded towards the door. Maddie squealed again and clapped her hands. Serena immediately released Little A's hand to steady Maddie.

Faster than any toddler should be able to, Little A toddled around Rei's desk.

Serena started to race after Little A, but watched as Rei reached down and lifted the boy into her lap. Any jealousy Serena had melted away as she watched the genuine warmth spread across Rei's face. Maddie immediately wriggled from her grasp and followed her brother.

"You like children?"

Serena smiled when Rei glanced up startled to see Serena still standing there.

"Yes, I do," Rei replied.

Staring at Serena sizing her up, **(A/N: not the normal guy way for all you gutter minders), **clearly deciding if she could trust her or not, she finally confided, "I used to work in a day care, was the administrator until it shut down."

Serena's disbelief must have shown because Rei smiled.

"I'd been working there since I was 15. My mother owned it. Unfortunately, when she died two years ago, most of the parents and even the thought I was too damn young to run it. We lost too much business and I had to shut the place down."

"You owned it?" Serena was amazed.

She shrugged.

"My mother owned it. I practically grew up in it. I only ended up here because a friend of mine knew that Andrew Shields needed at temporary secretary while his own was on maternity leave. He liked how levelheaded I was so much he kept me on."

Serena flushed.

"I shouldn't have judged you by your age."

"Everyone does, even Darien."

Rei's frown returned. Serena suddenly realized the girl, despite how responsible she appeared to be, was still very young otherwise. She evidently had a huge crush on her boss. Serena was almost envious of the sweet innocence that glowed briefly in Rei's eyes.

"Well," she said, uncomfortable with the knowledge that this young girl liked the same man she herself had almost married.

"Come on Maddie, Little A. Come with me," she coxed, holding out her hands. She wasn't surprised when they ignored her.

"Oh, please," the secretary said.

"They're no trouble. If you're only going to be a few minutes you can leave them with me."

Serena didn't miss the girl's hopeful expression. So, she felt threaten by Serena, did she? She would have liked to reassure her that there was no reason to worry. Darien didn't trust her anymore. And there was no chance of that happening in the near future, either. Instead she nodded.

"Five minutes at the most. But be careful, they're very active."

Serena dropped the diaper bag by the desk and strode in the door. Darien was sitting behind his desk, papers spread out everywhere. She was certain they had been placed there in the last few second to make him look busy, for she remember that Darien _never_ let his desk become the least bit unorganized.

The desk was centered in a large, airy room, decorated with vases filled with roses. She's always liked that about Darien's office. Expensive mahogany bookcase lined one wall and on the other end of the office was what he liked was what he liked to call his negotiating corner. A large fire place-that was totally electric- was surrounded by soft leather chairs and a black sofa. It was a place to put someone as ease.

Darien use to spend a lot of time in that corner when she'd come to visit him. He'd jokingly say they where going to have to find somewhere else to sit and talk, because remembering her sitting there cause no end of distraction when he was trying to make a case for something with one of his business associates.

Reluctantly, she drew her mind away from the fond memories and braced herself for the confrontation ahead. Turning back to Darien, she saw he, too, had been staring at the sofa. Did it hold the same memories for him? He focused on her, quickly shuffling his papers to one side of the desk.

"What can I do for you, Sere? Is something a matter with the kids? By the way where are they?"

She smiled.

"They're with Rei."

"What?"

He frowned and stood.

"You know I'm trying to keep this quiet. Rei won't talk, but running though the damn offices…and besides, can she even handle those two?"

Serena laughed.

"She's not a kid," she replied, belying her own thought of a minute ago.

"Besides don't you know _anything_ about your secretary?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Darien had come around the desk and headed towards the door. At her words he turned back to her.

"She used to own a day care, or at least, he mother did. She misses it terribly. It was obvious the way she took Maddie and Little A."

"I didn't know," he murmured, slowly strolling over to his desk. Turning, he leaned against it.

"So what are you doing here?"

Handing him a spitting cobra would have surprised him less. His mouth fell open.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me, right?"

Serena's smile left.

"No, I damn well am not kidding. Darien, I don't think you've thought out this idea."

"I certainly have," he said.

"Serena I appreciate that you think I need a break, but I'm very behind because of Drew's honeymoon. He'll be back in the couple of days or so and I've got to get all this work caught up."

She realized the work on his desk must be real. Biting her lip in indecision, she glanced at his desk, but then firmed her resolve. The kids needed him, whether he realized it or not, and she was done with him hiding out.

"Your needing a break is not what I'm worried about. Actually, it's the kids."

"Are they sick? What the hell is it? You're not making any sense."

"Darien!"

His eyes widened at her sharp tone. She sighed.

"Let me finish."

He nodded.

"You hired me to take care of the kids. I understand that. I love taking care of Maddie and Little A. However, there is something that I think you've neglected in their care."

He frowned and when she didn't say anything more, he finally asked, "And just what the hell might I ask that I have forgotten?"

"Your bad mouth, jackass presence."

She had definitely caught him by surprise. The hand that was rubbing his chin paused. He stared at her intently, and then said, "That's stupid. Hell, they don't even now me."

"Damn straight." Serena said.

"I a nanny, not their mother."

"Damn it, we're not going though his again are we Sere? I already told you that I'm not their father."

"But you're the closest thing they have to a relative right now. Don't you see that?" she pleaded, her hands going out in supplication.

"I'm a temporary. I'll leave here soon. But you'll be left behind. Think how hard that will be on the children. They need to bond with you, have someone to hold on to until their real mother is found. And that someone should be you, not me. You do remember that I have a job to go back to in a couple of weeks, don't you?"

"But what do I know about kids? I'm a bachelor," Darien complained helplessly.

"That's why I hired you."

"I know that, Darien. But what would you have done when we had children?" she asked softly, trying to make a point.

His eyes darkened.

"That would have been different. I could have learned day by day."

She smiled.

"Tell my why you refused to let them get turned over to child services?"

Darien pushed away from his desk and paced toward the fireplace.

"I didn't want them separated."

"But why?"

Casting her a harassed look he replied, "They need each other…I don't know. You had to see them that morning when I found them. They are part of each other, depending on each other. I can't explain how it is to be a twin. I just _know_ how it is and it would've been cruel to separate them."

"I agree."

"Then why did you ask me?" he replied.

"To remind you it was you who want them living at you house, you who when out of your way to make sure you could keep them."

Darien sighed, but Serena wasn't done, "And to remind you that whether you want to admit it or not, you feel something for them."

"I not afraid to admit that," he grumbled.

Serena thought that was the heart of his problem. He didn't want to care. He wanted to hide in his own world where he could be nice, have fun, but have no close attachments.

Why, she'd never understood, but later, after their breakup, she wondered if their wasn't more driving Darien than just the thought of those pictures. He'd never tried to work it out, never tried to find out why.

She didn't say anything about his reasons for avoiding the children. Instead, she said, "I didn't think you were. But just imagine how much easier it'll be for the children if your here when I leave. They need someone steady so they won't be hurt."

Walking over to where he was standing she looked into his midnight blue eyes and said, "I'm not asking much, Darien. I know you're a very busy person. But is Drew is going to be home in a couple of days, what will it hurt to play hooky? He won't know. And I doubt he'd care if you did. You've held up the business admirably the past couple of years. You've taken on many responsibilities, just like you have with those kids out in the reception area. What will it hurt to cut loose for a few hours, escort us to the zoo and have some fun?"

She smiled when his lips switched. That was a sigh that he was weakening. She knew him too well.

"It's not like I'm asking you to adopt them," she drawled.

"Just get to know them, spend a couple of hours a day with them."

"If I agree, will it keep you out of the office and away from the possible exposure to the media that's always lurking here?" he asked seriously.

A slow smile spread across her face and Darien look just a little stunned. Had it been that long since he'd seen her smile? she wondered.

"I can guarantee it, Darien Alexander Shields," she replied.

"And you've just given me a weapon. If you start neglecting us, I promise to come down here and bug you until our pictures are plastered in every magazine west of the Mississippi!"

His lips curved into a reluctant smile.

"And you would, too, wouldn't you Serenity Isabelle Tsukino."

Grinning sweetly, she didn't answer. He knew she'd never go to the press, with her hating them as much as he did.

"Okay, che'rie, you win, despite obvious lies. Let me straighten that up-" he motioned toward the desk "- and we'll go. Luckily, today was a light load. No appointments, just paper work that needed catching up on and I decided to do it here…" he winced as id suddenly realizing what he was revealing.

"To avoid me," she supplied, refusing to let him see how much his reason for frequenting the office hurt.

"But we've put an end to that," she said lightly, letting him read into her words that she'd thought it was only the kids he was avoiding and not her. "So I'll aspect to see you home around the children more often."

She turned toward the door.

"Well, I'd better go check on the demolition team-"

"Sere."

His hand on her arm stopped her. Biting her lip to hold the hurt, she did her best to put on a smile.

"It's okay, really, Darien."

"Look, I'm sorry. I know this is difficult."

Letting go of her arm, he ran a hand wearily though his hair.

"This is one reason why I wanted someone else. It would have been easier-"

"Not to see each other again?" she asked, the smile still intact, though her face felt as set as concrete.

"Yes. We had broken it off, gotten on with our lives. It would have been a lot easier not to be thrown together again."

"If we really had gotten on with our lives, Darien, if we had actually gotten over the past and were living again, would our being together really hurt this much?"

Darien opened his mouth to reply but he never got the chance. A loud crash on the other side of the door held his words within.

Both Darien and Serena stared at each other in shock then in unison groaned.

"The kids!" Darien said.

"The kids," Serena confirmed.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Once again I apologize for not putting this out sooner. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**


End file.
